The Good Times and the Bad Times
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Marci, Celeste, Gen, Remus, and even baby Harry, get together to talk about all they have done.


Title: The Good Times and The Bad Times

Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Marci, Celeste, Gen, Remus, and even baby Harry, get together to talk about all they have done.

AH! MY 100th FIC! SEXY PARTY TIME! Homigosh, homigosh! What to say, what to say? Besides, I love you guys!

James glanced around the room, grinning. Everyone was there and they all couldn't be happier. Gen and Lily were happily cooing over Harry, while Celeste and Marci chatted it up with Sirius and Peter. Remus was commending him on a good idea, for once. "Nice idea, mate. Getting us all together like this."

"Thanks, Moony." James grinned. "I figured, what with everyone going separate directions, and everything that's been going on, we could us a little time together, all of us."

"Yeah, we could." Remus smiled. He glanced at Gen and said, "I'd love to catch up with her, I've caught up with everyone else, but she's so busy cooing over your son."

"I need to watch her. She'll wind up sneaking out of here with him."

The two chuckled and headed over to Gen and Lily. "Hey, girls."

"Hey." Gen giggled, holding a giggly Harry. "What's new?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Remus shrugged.

"OK." Gen smiled, returning all of her attention to Harry.

"Talk... to... her!" James hissed, nudging Remus in Gen's direction. "Go on, Moony."

The two girls looked at them curiously. Remus asked Gen if he could talk to her for a moment. She nodded and handed Harry back to his mother.

"Oi, where's Gen and Moony?" Sirius asked James a little while later.

"Outside, talking." James replied as Harry giggled. Sirius looked slightly jealous and James grinned. "Come off it, mate. They're just talking. You know how Moony feel about hooking up with her."

"Yeah, you're right. Even though they were together once, remember?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James grinned. "Wasn't that when you got her drunk at Mardi Gras?"

"Damn sure was." Sirius cackled. "Gen's a happy drunk, then, she gets all mopey."

The two laughed about that. "She doesn't drink much now, does she?"

"Wine." Sirius muttered. "That's all she drinks now."

"Won't drink anything you give her, will she?" James asked. Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I can't really blame her, either." Sirius continued to laugh. "I mean it, Sirius. You scarred her for life!"

"Hey, not my fault." Sirius pointed out.

"How so?" James asked.

"Because, if she had gotten together with me in the first place..."

James groaned and rolled his eyes. Behind him, he heard Harry say, "Idit!" James grinned, picked up his son and told him that Sirius was indeed, an idiot. Harry started to giggle, and giggled even louder when Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so, mate." James grinned. "Of course he likes you!"

"But he keeps calling me an idiot!" Sirius pointed out.

"Well, you ARE an idiot." Gen pointed out, brushing past them and heading towards her cousin. "I mean, it's not that much of an insult when it's true."

"I – she – it's not true!" Sirius spluttered.

"I think she's got you there, mate. I mean, remember the time you went singing in Hogsmeade?"

Sirius thought for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"And the time he claimed there were shower bass in the shower?" Gen asked, giggling. "And the time you all got eaten by a Turmac. And don't get me started on when he thought he was the Crocodile Hunter."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "You've done some pretty stupid things yourself."

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Getting associated with Snivvellus, for one!" Sirius snapped. "Getting involved with the Death Eaters, for another!"

Gen scoffed and said, "Well, at least I didn't attack a man in a Mickey Mouse costume!"

The two started ticking off dumb things the other had done in their years past. James was rolling around on the floor, howling with laughter, as he recounted every memory. "AND WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" Gen and Sirius asked together.

"You two... the things you've done... and the fact... that you bicker... like a married couple!" James choked, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Gen looked repulsed. Sirius was grinning. "You see, Gen? I've told you we're compatible!"

"Not on your life." she huffed.

"Oh, what does Moony have that I don't?" he shouted. Gen just smiled and walked off. "What does Moony have that I don't?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged.

"The ability to actually give a damn what a girl cares about?" Marci asked, appearing at his side.

"Yeah, there's that." James grinned. "And the fact that Gen has adored Moony since our fifth year."

"FOURTH!" Gen shouted from across the room.

The three looked at each other and asked, "How DOES she do that?"

Sirius continued to mope and mutter things about Moony being an idiotic prick not to see what he had in front of him, and Gen being too busy pining over Moony to notice him.

It was now Peter's turn to join the conversation. "Why don't you just do something stupid again, like when you blew up the entire sixth floor corridor?"

"OK, that was an accident." Sirius said. "Besides, I did it out of love, for Gwendolyn."

"OK, blow up an entire corridor... out of love... for a girl who hates you?" Peter asked. Sirius nodded. "Right."

"Well, not to mention the fact that there was a Quidditch match that weekend, and the Slytherin team was harassing her."

"Sirius, I think she could have handled them herself. You were being too overprotective." James grinned.

"And you don't get protective of her?" Sirius scoffed.

"I can get protective of her if I want to!" James snapped.

"Yeah, you can also steal her clothes while she's in the shower and start a practical joke war." Sirius grinned.

James smirked. "That was rather fun. Except when Remus got turned into a duck by those trick sweets."

"Oh, yeah. Crazy duck. Not something I want to deal with again." Sirius chuckled.

James grinned and said, "Getting a little off topic, I kept most of the notes we passed back in seventh year."

"Really?" Sirius asked. When James nodded, he added, "Can I read them again, sometime?"

"Sure." James nodded.

After a little while of everyone talking and not paying him any attention, Harry started to get fussy. "What's the matter, Harry?" Celeste asked, picking him up and giving him a hug. "Nobody paying you any attention?" Harry started to wail and pull her hair. "I... don't think he likes me much."

Gen started to giggle. "You know, that reminds me of the time when us girls got transformed into three-year-olds."

Peter groaned. "Please, don't remind me of that day. I want to forget that."

"Aw, but Peter, you were a great babysitter." Marci giggled.

"Yeah, and a nice target to throw food at."

The four girls started to giggle loudly as James, Sirius, and Remus joined Peter in hoping to forget that day ever happened.

"What about the day when the boys got turned into girls?" Celeste asked, still giggling.

"Oh, man, don't make me relive that!" Gen said, immediately stopping her giggles. "I never want to kiss Sirius again!"

"Ah, you know you want me, Gwendolyn."

Gen merely groaned and asked James if there were a lake or a pond nearby so she could throw Sirius in it. "Sorry, Gen." James smiled. Gen cursed James for not living near a body of water and sighed, glancing at her watch.

"Sorry, guys. I've got to go." she sighed.

"Me too." Remus added, also catching the time.

"You guys enjoy yourselves for us, OK?" Gen giggled.

"Can do, Gwennie." Sirius chuckled.

"And don't call me Gwennie!"

Remus merely smiled and waved good-bye as he followed her out the door. Marci soon left, as did Peter, Celeste, and Sirius, who was, undoubtedly, the last to leave. "See you later, mate." he yawned.

"See you around, Sirius."


End file.
